Taken
by xtremesnapefan
Summary: Abby's been abducted, and it's up to Gibbs to save her. Can he save her before it's too late? NOT GAbby. Father/Daughter relationship.
1. Abducted

The ground moved quickly beneath her feet. She generally didn't run, but she sure could when the time called for it. Abagail Sciuto, in her high platform boots, was running as fast as she could to find the nearest main road. She'd gotten away from him, but she wasn't sure how far behind he was. She hadn't even regitered if he was armed or not. She could see the paved road not far ahead, maybe then she could find her way back to NCIS.

_Left, right, left, right...not much farther..._

**CRACK**

Searing pain in her skull. She flew foward, only a few meters from the road. She hissed as her palms made contact with sharp roots and thorns. Kneeling, she felt up to her forhead to feel a slippery indentation. She was bleeding.

Abby pulled out her cell phone quickly and called Gibb's speed dial. He was number 1. She heard it ring once before he picked up.

"Gibbs." He grunted.

"GIBBS! COME QUICK! YOU'VE GOTTA-" She'd managed to cry, before another yelp of pain tore at her throat. She'd been hit in the back with a plank of wood.

Her attacker stood above her. All Abby could do was lay there and sob silently. He'd knocked the wind out of her.

"Abby? Abby!" She could hear Gibbs' tone from where her attacker had kicked the phone away.

Abby'd barely had the air available to quietly whisper his name back before the man crushed the phone with his foot.


	2. Bound

**_A/N: Woah. You guys seem to reall like this! :D Makes me happy! By the way, just a little sidenote, I've always seen Abby and Gibbs as a father and daughter relationship. And Pauley Perrette has the same views of which she's voiced in an interview...Anyway, here we go!_**

Abagail Sciuto opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the dim lighting of the room she was in. The pupils dilating until she could see as best as the inconvient light allowed her to.

The air in the room was thick, not unlike a basement. Not like Gibbs' basement though. Although his basement could be _'dungeon-like' _at times, it was a comforting place. Somewhere where Abby knew she'd be safe and protected.

This basement, or cellar, Abby wasn't sure, smelled of rotting flesh and mold. _Not_ comforting. It kept her on edge. Looking around, she located the source of said stench.

_A diseboweled dog._

Abby squeezed her eyes shut, willing the image to go away. Was that her attacker's_ practice_ model? Would that soon be_ her _fate?

Her stomach churned at the idea, voicing it's protest to her thought process.

Her head was throbbing from the earlier blow, and she'd bet a year's worth of Caf-Pow! that it was going to need stitches once she got herself out of this mess. Speaking of which, getting out didn't seem like much of an option now. Her wrists and ankles were bound. Her spiked cuffs removed, along with her spiked collar and boots.

She recalled threataning McGee one time that some girls wore the spiked cuffs for fashion, and that she didn't. Abby had planned on using them for that very purpose, to attack.

It wasn't much of an option now.

There was no way she could fight back.

Shifting slightly, she bit her lip to hold in the hiss she surely would have let out. Her back was badly damaged from being hit with the plank of wood.

_Bossman will find me. He's always had great timing, especially down in the lab. His gut's got to be churning how it always does when he knows something's wrong..._

Her cell phone had been smashed, so there was no way that Gibbs could have triangulated her position when he shouted the order at McGee, which Abby was sure Gibbs would have done. No way that they'd know where Abby had been moved to, or what would happen to her.

Abagail Sciuto, her arms bound behind her, curled up into the fetal position and cried.


	3. Tracking

**_A/N I'm going to try to make this a weekly post thing, but for the next few days you can enjoy the luxury of having it posted daily. The weekly ones will probably become longer. I'm just feeling my way around fanfiction again, you know? I really am trying to make them longer, but I'm also trying to work out the plot and write this fanfic how I'd want to read it. And in all truthfullness, I get where you're coming from. I'd want them long too. It's just been two years since I've written anything for the public to see. I hope I portrayed the team decently. So now that my author note is longer than my acutal chapter, I leave you, with Taken._**

* * *

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted when the line went dead.

McGee looked up from his desk and froze, staring at Gibbs. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Track Abby's cell phone. **NOW**." He shouted, and McGee typed quickly onto his keyboard, trying to fufill Gibbs' request.

"Uh...Boss, I can't do that..." McGee stated nervously, bracing himself for the headslap that would soon follow his own words.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Gibbs' words were pure anger, as he got up from his chair and strode over to McGee's desk. He gripped it tightly as he leaned over to view the screen.

"Its...uh...dead, Boss." McGee replied quietly, looking up at Gibbs. He stopped typing. Stopped making an effort to get the signal.

Gibbs swore under his breath.

Ziva walked into the bullpen, closely followed by Tony.

"Something wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked, a crease begining to form on her forehead.

Gibbs looked up from the screen and glared. He was pissed, god damnitt, and he didn't care who knew.

"Whaddya think, David?" He spat before standing upright and grabbing his phone off his desk.

"McGee, can you find out where she made her last call from?" He asked impatiently.

"Uh...I don't know...I can try, Boss." McGee stammered.

"Do it."

Tony walked up to Gibbs, who was grabbing his gun and attatching it to the holster on his belt.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

Gibbs looked up from what he was doing and into Tony's eyes, allowing, for the smallest moment, his worry to show. "Abby." He spoke so quietly that Tony wasn't sure that he'd actually said anything. But a moment later, his face was hard again.

_Emotionless._

He looked away from Tony and focused on McGee. "You get anything yet?"

"Yeah, I got something. It looks like she was in..." He scrolled down on the screen of information. "Lincoln Park. I can't find out specificaly where..." He looked up at Gibbs, who nodded at his acceptance of the information. It may not have been great, but it was a start.

"DiNozzo, you're with me!" Gibbs said, grabbing his coat as he headed for the elevator.

"On your six, Boss!" Tony replied, following suit, grabbing his gun from his drawer on the way out of the bullpen, leaving Ziva and McGee sufficently confused.

* * *

In the car, Gibbs floored it for the park the moment Tony shut his door.

Tony quickly put on his seat belt as they swerved through traffic in the sidestreets. He rolled his eyes. Only Gibbs could get away with _this_ kind of driving without crashing into things.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tony spoke up.

"What happened to Abby?" He asked at a normal tone, but in the silence in the car, he might as well have shouted it.

"Called me. Heard her scream. Line went dead." Gibbs said quietly, gritting his teeth and pushing even farther down on the accelerator.

Tony looked over to Gibbs, who was glaring at the road. His anger plain and clear on his face. Tony could see the muscles in his jaw working as he ground his teeth. Gibbs wasn't just mad. He was _worried._

_Very worried._

Tony glanced over at Gibbs a few more times before he spoke again.

"Hey, Boss?"

Gibbs shut his eyes for a moment, then growled out, "What, DiNozzo?"

"Is Abs...gonna be okay?"

Gibbs opened his eyes again and stared angrilly at the road. He stayed silent. He wouldn't say something he didn't know for sure. He wouldn't give himself or Tony the luxury of false hope.

_He wouldn't lie._


	4. Evidence

_**A/N Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. It wasn't finished and I didn't have the time to keep writing yesterday, being totally swamped with marching band stuff. I was still really swamped today and this definately isn't as long as I was hoping for it to be this time... I'm really hoping the spanish in this is correct...I used google translator. Heh...Trying to keep consistent with this. Ok, lets go.**_

* * *

Abby woke up feeling very tired, hungry, and emotionaly drained. After blinking several times, she shifted her body to flip to the other side as best she could.

_Away from the dog._

Closing her eyes, she listened carefully to her surroundings. The gurgle of pipes, the rumble of a boiler heater, the whooshing sound of flames in an incinerator. But, beyond these sounds, she could hear voices talking in fluent spanish.

Abby's brow furrowed. She understood spanish fluently, and had taken the course from middle school until Louisiana State College, passing with flying colors. The problem was, with all the other sounds, she could only make out bits and pieces of what they were saying.

_"Quien es la chica?"_

_"Alguien...ser tratados."_

_"Para llegar a..."_

_"No. Ella no nos ha dado lo que ella debe tener."_

_"Voy a bajar y verificar el mocoso?"_

_"No, deja que su estofado para unas horas mas."_

Abby gulped hard. She was in trouble, all right. With whom, she wasn't particularly sure. But they were definately a force to be reckoned with.

After making numerous attempts to sit up against a concrete wall, she succeeded. They'd said she hadn't given them something she should have. That didn't make any sense...what was she forgetting?

She closed her eyes and racked her brains for possible answers, finding none. Shaking her head in confusion, she sighed. Abby was, for once, at a loss for words.

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. DiNozzo quietly followed suit.

"It doesn't make any sense..." Gibbs muttered under his breath.

Tony, knowing Gibbs was talking to himself, kept silent. The two of them searched through Lincoln Park together, finding nothing that might bring back their beloved lab rat.

About a mile into the park, Gibbs found Abby's crushed cell phone, and not far from that were the imprints were left by her kneeling, her blood dried on the park's green floor. His heart tightened in his chest. This should have never happened. He was supposed to keep her safe. Gibbs glowered at the phone, putting it into an evidence bag. He couldn't wait to shoot the bastard who took her.

Who did this.

_Who'd caused her pain._

Boy, was Duck going to have fun weighing the man's liver when Gibbs was through with him.

They both continued to search the park for furthur evidence, not finding much else besided trash and normal, everyday items. However, it was as the sun began to set, that Tony noticed something odd.

"Hey, Boss?"

Gibbs' head perked up at his name, and walked over to Tony, who was pointing at the ground.

"Is that-?" Tony began, but Gibbs cut him off, nodding.

"I think we've got ourselves a lead." He stated, reaching into his pocket for an evidence bag, and placing the object inside it. They might just be able to find Abby. Gibbs just hoped that he'd get to her in time.

* * *

_**A/N Hey, so you guys can probably expect a new upload in...hmmm, how about a week? That'll give me time to thicken the plot and whatnot... so, yeah. Please review! And, I'm off to a 9/11 memorial ceremony. Bless!**_


	5. Identified

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to make sure I got the main villian in this chappie, as well as sort of getting an idea of the plot and whatnot. If you haven't seen season seven, I apoligize. Then, just pretend that Palmosa is made up. But uh, I don't own her...so, nobody sue me. Three days till season eight! Okay, enough rambling. On with, Taken!**

* * *

When Gibbs and Tony arrived back at NCIS, they were greeted with the same question from both McGee and Ziva at nearly the same time.

"What happened?" The two of them asked, rising from their seats.

Gibbs sighed, taking Abby's crushed phone out of his pocket, still in the evidence bag. He placed it on McGee's desk and began to say, "Take this down to Abby," but stopped himself. With a gutwrenching feeling, he stopped on the first syllable of her name.

_She wasn't here._

He swallowed out of reflex and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he was much more composed. He pointed to the phone on McGee's desk.

"Take that down to forensics."

_Forensics._

The word sounded foriegn on his tongue. It had been so long since any of them had reffered to Abby's lab as the forensics department, that even McGee paused akwardly before nodding and getting up out of his desk to take care of the task.

"Gibbs..." Ziva said cautiously, as Gibbs looked in her direction. "You still have not told us what this is about."

Gibbs stared at her in the eyes. Ziva stared back, though it was difficult. His gaze was so fierce that it seemed to be boring into her soul. He waited for McGee to return before actually speaking. When he did, he did not break contact with Ziva's eyes. Allowing the seriousness of the situation to sink in.

"Abby's been abducted." He stated. The words burned his throat as he let them escape. He felt awful, ashamed, and goddamn pissed. He wanted to hit something. To kill the son of a bitch that took her from him. Looking at the carpeted floor of the bullpen, he absentmindedly ran a hand through his silver hair that Abby had always joked about, and ground his teeth.

How many times had Abby been put into danger? There was her stalker ex-boyfriend Mikel, who Gibbs would have pulverised, had he heard of him before it got out of hand. There was McGee's crazy obsessed fan who had believed Abby was a character in McGee's book and thought she was going to kill him. Then there was the phantom, who'd had her at axe point. He hadn't even been the one to save her that time. Not even in the same state.

He gripped his desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white. So many close calls. She could have died on countless occasions, and it was only due to incredibly lucky timing that she had lived.

It was his job to keep her safe, protected. To guide her when she needed guidance. To listen when she needed to vent. He'd alreadly let Kate die on his watch. So had Jenny. So did Shannon.

_So did Kelly._

He was not about to let Abby join them.

He'd tear apart all of Virginia if that's what it took to get her back.

He wasn't going to lose his daughter again.

Not this time.

* * *

Abby looked up sharply as the basement door opened, a stream of light flooding a pathway, temporarily blinding her. Squinting against the harsh light, watching in anticipation as a figure stepped down the stairs.

With each step the figure took, a sharp slam echoed through the room. Hard soled boots, Abby thought.

A heavily accented voice spoke. A womans.

"Ms. Sciuto. Thank you for joining us."

Abby glared defiantly. "Thank's for the courteous hotel room, by the way. Must've taken weeks to get it this clean."

The woman paced in front of her. "Now, see, we have been wondering what to do with you, Abby. You have not given us what we needed from you."

"And what would that be?" Abby spat, signing '_you bitch'_ with her hands behind her back.

The woman continued to pace, and walked over to the wall by the stairwell, switching on the two lights that hung from the ceiling. The entire room flooded with light, and Abby squeezed her eyes shut tight, as the effect was nearly blinding. She blinked repeatedly, her eyes adjusting to the light gradually.

Now that the room was fully lit, Abby saw the face of her captor and gaped as she walked over to Abby. She grabbed the skeleton t-shirt by the collar and shoved her against the wall roughly. Abby let out a small yelp, her back still damaged and in much pain.

Palmosa Reynosa stood above Abby and grinned evily, taking pleasure in the sound of her pain.

"Agent Gibbs. But don't fret, Abagail. I have no doubt that he'll be led to you." She laughed lightly, kneeling down to Abby's ear. "And when he does find you, his fate will be of your compainion, over there." She gestured to the dead dog.

Abby looked from the dog, to Palmosa, and then shut her eyes, thinking of Gibbs. Wishing he was here to protect her, to fix this. She hoped that if she'd open her eyes again, she'd be in her lab, daydreaming. When she opened them, Palmosa was staring right back.

"This is real Abagail. You'd better enjoy these next few hours. They will be your last."

Palmosa struck Abby's face with a slap and stood, leaving the basement and shutting off the lights in her path, leaving Abby by herself, to pray that Gibbs would get to her before anything could happen to either of them.


	6. Cleansing

_**A/N: Guys! Holy mother of wow. You guys are really awesome. I've never gotten so much positive feedback before...nor have I ever gotten so many hits in such a short period of time. Do you guys know how cool you are? Every time I get a review I smile, do a little dance, and make this weird fangirl noise. Gosh...you're all so cool. So, I'm guessing the whole lot of you have seen the season 8 premiere. If I was following the plotline, then it would make it kind of hard for Paloma to be the bad guy, huh? But, I'll be a rebel and pretend that only certain parts of the premiere never happened...Anyway, I also truly apologize for the whole, not updating in forever thing...I've been trying to pass my classes... Anyhow... I thank you very much for your support, and I'll let you get back to the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Abby heard the heavy fall of footsteps descending down the stairs. However, she could not see them, for her eyes were heavy, and after two days of not eating or drinking anything, it was a miracle that she was conscious. When two strong, large hands pulled her up and dropped her uncerimoniously into a chair, she groaned.

A glass was pressed to her lips with suprising gentleness.

"Drink." Came the heavily accented command.

Abby could not see the point in protesting, as she'd surely fall to her demise soon anyway. Sure, she had her faith in Bossman, but after two days, her spirits began to dampen drastically.

She drank cautiously from the glass, trying to identify the liquid. Her mouth was so dry that she almost couldn't recognize the drink as water. Once she'd identified the compound of one hydrogen, two part oxygen, she drank from it greedily.

Once the glass was drained, another command was delivered.

"Eat."

Abby felt the crust of bread pressed against her mouth, again, gently. She opened her mouth, and cautiously, bit down. As Abby chewed, she was surprised to taste the contents of a turkey sandwich instead of the plain bread she had expected.

When she had finished the sandwich, the hands grabbed her upright again, lifting her from the ground. Still slightly disorientated, Abby knew the man was carrying her up the stairs. She heard the difference of his footsteps on the stairs compared to the ground he was currently walking on.

The man set her down on a cold, smooth floor, leaning against a wall. The sound of running water flooded the room, and he brought a cool rag to her hands.

"Open your eyes." He commanded in an accented tone.

Abby sqeezed the rag gently and pulled it up to her face. The cool water felt so good against her angered skin. She opened her eyes slowly, taking notice of the pristine bathroom that she was now in. On top of the toilet, there was a pair of clothes. All black, she noted, smirking for a brief moment.

The man with her was tall, and he had dark brown, short hair. He was sufficently tanned, as if he had been to the tropics on vacation. His jawline was extremely prounounced, giving him the appearance of a boxer. He had stubble on his chin, but there was enough of it that Abby could not tell if he had simply not shaved, or if it was his signature 'look'. His eyes were dark in color, but there was the unmistakeable glimmer of sympathy in them. A black t-shirt and worn out jeans adorned his highly toned figure.

"You should probably shower now, while she's out." He stated matter-of-factly.

Abby glanced down at herself. Her socks were stained with what seemed to be blood, and her skirt was stained with her own fluid. She didn't recall releasing it, so it must have occured when she was passed out. The human body can only hold urine for so long, after all.

Using the wall for support, Abby lifted herself into a standing position. She nodded.

"Th...thank you." She said, her voice rough. Working her way over to the sink to see her face, she gasped. Her eyes widened as she saw the stream of dried blood that traced from her forehead to her chin. There was a large indentation there.

"Uh..." Abby started, turning to face the man. "Do...do you think she'll let me go?" Abby asked, the fear clearly present in her voice. She looked at the ground, feeling like a foolish child.

The man sighed heavily. "No."

Abby gripped the white marble of the tile counter tightly.

"But, I think this Gibbs man... I think he will come." He assured here.

Abby looked up at him, blinking back tears that were threataning to surface, and smiled.

"I'm Abby."

"I know."

He paused a moment before continuing.

"I am Max." He glanced at the clothing on the toilet seat, Abby, and then his cell phone in his pocket. Checking the time, he looked up at her again.

"You should probably shower now." He stated lifelessly, before leaving and shutting the door behind him, locking it.

Abby looked around the room with interest. The floor was made of sparkling white marble, as was the countertop. There was a large mirror above two porcelin sinks embedded in the counter's surface. An ornate, highly exspensive looking, rustic window was at eye level. Abby saw that it was clearly locked, from the outside. She sighed. The walls were a soft blue, and where the light hit them, Abby was reminded of her oh-so-sweet lab.

_The one she might not ever get back to._

Taking in a sharp breath, Abby shook her head valiantly.

_Can't think like that. Gibbs is coming. He's got to be._

Abby blinked back tears again, and started to take of her bloody t-shirt. She hissed in pain as it was disloged from the wound on her back, stinging painfully and drawing blood. Inhaling deeply, she turned to look at her back in the mirror, gaping at the wound. There was more than one, and they covered her cross tattoo, distorting the image with the purple, swolen skin around them.

She bit her lip and inspected her body for any more serious injuries. Finding none, save for the cut that led from her knee to half of her left calf, she took off her remaining clothing and started to run the water.

_Gibbs. Save me soon. Or we're both gonna be visiting Ducky's lab as VIP guests._


	7. Technology

A/N: Holy crap. I haven't updated this in forever! I'm so sorry! I get so riled up when authors don't update, and here I am, a few months in, with no updates! I sincerely apologize, and hope that this chapter takes away some of the edge of the tension I must have left you all with. ~ Krysta

Abby's lab normally blared with techno beats, and gothic rock, dark electronic sounds that would bounce off the walls and shake one's inner being. But as Timothy McGee walked down and opened the heavy metal door labeled 'Forensics', it was silent.

_The room was empty_.

The monitors were black, unused and turned off, and all of the equipment was in a dormant state. Almost as a tribute to their user.

There were no replacements for Abby, and a teetering mass of evidence was piled up on a desk, waiting for her to process it. _For her to return_. To have the equipment switched on, the monitors to glow, and for the occupants of the land of Abby to regain their Queen.

The Queen of forensics. That's what Abby was. Without her, cases were not solved with the lightning speed that they normally would be. Vance had yet to obtain a replacement.

McGee was rather thankful for that fact, for if there had been a replacement, they would be asking just _'what the hell he thought he was doing' _as he sat down in Abby's chair. He turned on a computer monitor and heard the familiar _buzzing _as the screen started up.

He looked down at the hand he'd used to press the button on the computer monitor and furrowed his brows together. It felt…_wrong_. McGee had an omniscient feeling deep inside of him that Abby could _sense _him touching her equipment, and that it was a violation of her space.

Shaking his head, McGee looked at the screen determinately. Whether Abby liked it or not, he was the only one available with the knowledge to use the equipment in the lab.

Timothy McGee pulled out the evidence bag that Gibbs had given him earlier. Pulling on latex gloves, he unzipped the bag and pulled out the items inside.

A loaded cartridge of illegal bullets, and a half-smoked Cuban cigar.

_What if they'd shot Abby? What if she was… No, Tim, don't think like that…_

He turned on the computer as well as he stood, bringing the other occupants of the lab back to life. But not by their rightful master.

The silence in the room began to ebb away as it filled with the beeping of machines being brought to power. Tim smiled a bittersweet smile. _Oh technology._

A/N: I understand that this chapter was very, VERY short, but I felt like I needed to update _something for you guys. Please don't be mad. You're the reason I continue to write this._


	8. Cell Towers

**A/N: Whoa guys, my sincerest apologies to all of you who have been waiting on me. I've been banned from the computer since Christmas, and just got it back a few days ago. Still re-familiarizing myself with it. But hopefully you guys'll like this chappie. Even if it is really short… I leave you now, with Taken. **

The bullpen of NCIS was eerily devoid of conversation as Abby was still missing and Special Agent McGee was down in her beloved lab, requiring four times the time Abby would have needed. Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David had been working as hard as they possibly could have been, their fingers flying over their keyboards at a rate that would've had Abby herself in a position of awe.

The team was tired, that was for sure. They'd only been allowed home twice in the past week, and Tony was fairly sure that Gibbs never went home anyway. The man was there at all times. At every corner, every turn, he was there. Did the man clone himself? How was it even possible for someone to be in so many different places at once?

Gibbs had to be mainstreaming on coffee, for they never caught him sleeping, or even slightly out of his right state of mind. No, Gibbs was sharp, quick thinking, and more awake than the team had ever seen him.

_He was prepared to take the bastard down._

The phone on his desk rang, and Gibbs immediately picked it up, spitting his own name into the receiver.

"Uh…boss…I…Uh…er…I mean that is to say…uh…?" Came McGee's unsteady reply from the earpiece.

"Spit it out, McGee." Gibbs barked irritably. He wasn't in the mood to deal with McGee's nervous stammering at the moment.

_Abbs could be in serious danger. _

"Just…er…come down here. Bring Tony and Ziva. I think I know where they're hiding Abby." McGee stated with an air of satisfaction.

Gibbs' eyes widened, and he slammed down the receiver hard enough to crack the plastic. Tony and Ziva looked up at him curiously. Gibbs spoke only three words, surely and clearly.

"Abby's lab. Now."

He grabbed his coat off his chair and strapped his gun into his holster, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He wanted to get down there as quickly as possible.

_He ran down the stairs._

He prowled into the lab, stopping just behind McGee, speaking firmly. "Explain."

McGee jumped at the sudden voice, having not heard the elevator ding as it normally would have. He turned to face Gibbs, his eyes practically beaming with how sure and proud he was of his work.

_That was the same expression Abby's face would take when she'd gotten a new piece of evidence to solve a case._

Blinking a few times to focus, and noting that the rest of the team had arrived, Gibbs nodded at McGee to start talking, taking a large swig of his coffee as he did so.

"Well, boss, I finally figured it out! From using the cell towers in the area to locate Abby's position at the time of the call, and triangulated the signal to see if there were any other phones generating a signal nearby. Boss…there was one two feet away from her." Tim grinned eagerly. "I traced the number back to this address." He handed Gibbs a slip of paper.

_Abby was going to be safe. Back home, and safe._

Gibbs nodded, patted McGee's shoulder twice in an expression of gratitude, and stood to his full height. The team watched him expectantly as he clutched the address tightly in his fist. He nodded at all of them and walked inside the elevator.

"Grab your gear." He barked loudly,_ just_ before the doors shut completely, leaving the rest of the team to scramble up the stairs to follow his orders.


End file.
